A Frosty Surprise
by A Lovestruck A2
Summary: Joan just wanted a dance with someone after her and Pyrrha's big breakup. However, she got a little more than she expected…Futa!Winter, fem!Jaune, and smutty goodness XD Credit for cover goes to CSLucaris
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: So, I decided to do this after talking to a few awesome guys on one of the Discord servers I belong to. I might have accidentally found a new guilty pleasure in writing now XD**_

 _ **Brief lyrics belong to Atmosphere.**_

 _ **Futa!Winter, fem!Jaune, plenty of smut! Enjoy!**_

 **A Frosty Surprise**

 _Summary: Joan just wanted a dance with someone after her and Pyrrha's big breakup. However, she got a little more than she expected…_

* * *

Joan wanted to cry when Pyrrha said those words to her. The words no one ever wants to hear from their significant other. _"I'm breaking up with you, Joan."_

" _W-what!? Why!? How could you do this to me!? I love you!"_

" _I know. And that's why this hurts. But I want you to be happy, and I know I can't provide that happiness."_

The blonde knight brought her knees up and let the tears flow from her eyes. Pyrrha was her first everything. First girlfriend, first kiss, first person she gave herself to…

And it hurt so much to have that seem to be all for nothing.

Joan's body shook with each sob, and didn't notice the door to their dorm open until a hand was placed on her shoulder. The distressed blonde looked up to see the sympathetic pink gaze of Ren, and he sat next to her. "I won't lie to you, Joan. I can't imagine what you're going through. But know that Pyrrha didn't want to hurt you."

"Then why!? Why would she go and do this!?"

"Sometimes…a person will risk someone they love hating them for trying to get them to move forward and become happier in the long run."

Ren sighed, and he let Joan cry in his lap. "It isn't easy. And I know you feel betrayed and distressed by this. But none of us want to see you be unhappy. You have to keep on moving forward."

Joan let out a sniffle, lifting her head from Ren's lap. "How?"

"Well, I know you're not going to like this, but I think you should go to the dance tonight," Ren suggested. "You can't hole up in our dorm, even though you'd probably love to. You're our leader, Joan. Show that you can be strong even though you're going through this."

"Right…I'll try." Joan wiped her eyes, and she looked at the door as Nora strode in. "Hey, Nora?"

"Yeah Joan? I heard what happened; are you okay?" the normally bubbly redhead asked in concern.

Joan waved her off. "I'm fine, I promise. I just need you to do me a favor."

"What's that?"

"Make me a fucking stunner. I want to turn some heads tonight."

* * *

Joan shifted nervously in her heels, her head down as students from all the other academies passed by. Everyone else had dance partners except for her, and the blonde never felt so alone. She was supposed to go with Pyrrha, but after their breakup it seemed as though the redhead was either far too embarrassed or shamed to even show her face around. _'I'm the only one who doesn't have a dance partner, aren't I?'_

Nora did her best with her hair and makeup. Her hair was shiny and rearranged into a ponytail that fell down her right shoulder, and her light blue dress fit her perfectly.

And yet, despite how good she looked, no one seemed to want to ask her to dance. It was as if she was contaminated after her breakup, or regarded as a disease.

' _I guess…I shouldn't have come at all,'_ she thought gloomily. Everyone else was happily dancing to the music, trapped in their own little slice of paradise, and there she was, the dark raincloud hovering by herself.

The blonde was about to walk up to her dorm and read some manga when a beautiful woman in white made her way over to her. She appeared to be her twenties, far too old to be a student. Her elegant strides closed the gap between them, and she looked down at Joan. "You don't have a dance partner?"

"N-no…" Joan answered, feeling embarrassed by the woman's intense stare. "I'm Joan. Who are you?"

"Forgive my manners. I am Winter Schnee, Weiss's older sister," she introduced.

"No way! You're Weiss's sister?" Joan was astonished. Then she took in Winter's appearance and compared it with her mental image of Weiss, and she saw the similarities. The same white hair, the same blue eyes, the same pale skin.

And that was where the similarities ended. Whereas Weiss was petite and confident, Winter was much curvier and yet seemed to lack that same self-confidence.

"My sister never told you about me, it seems." A brief look of anger flashed in her eyes, mixed with sadness. "I suppose I should have expected that."

"Hmm?" Jane blinked, confused. "What do you mean?" _'That's strange. Why didn't Weiss mention she had a sister to any of us? Especially one as attractive as Winter?'_

It didn't make any sense to the blonde.

"Never mind that." Winter waved her hand dismissively as if to bat away an annoying insect. "Would you like a dance, Joan?"

"Yes." Joan nodded, and she took Winter's hand in her own. "More than anything right now."

Winter put her hands on Joan's small waist, and the two began to waltz as a slow romantic rap song began to play.

" _I love you! Don't ever fucking question that! That's why we'll probably never get along! If I was better at finding the right words to say, I wouldn't need to write these motherfucking songs! I love you!"_

"Hmph. Talk about fitting…" Joan murmured, thinking of her split with Pyrrha. It tugged on her heart, and the blonde's sadness must have started to show, for Winter's brow furrowed.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah. I was just thinking about something. Don't worry."

They continued dancing, and the longer they waltzed, the happier Joan began to feel. Her sadness was being washed away like a torrent, and Joan allowed her body to relax in Winter's arms.

Their movements became more fluid, and Joan's lips began to curve upwards into a smile until at last, she was having fun. _'This is what I came here to do. To be happy, and enjoy myself.'_

Their hips began to grind together a little, and Joan's cheeks flushed. She hadn't done anything this intimate in far too long, and by the gods did the simple touches feel good. The sensation of her hips grinding into Winter's, the throbbing length prodding at her—

Wait…NANI!?

Joan looked down, and her head tilted to the side when she saw something long and thick sticking out from the front of Winter's elegant dress. "Huh? What's that?" _'Is that a…penis? But girls don't have those. At least, I don't think they're supposed to.'_

Winter looked down and she covered herself in shame, her beautiful eyes quivering with unshed tears. "Forgive me."

She immediately broke away, turning on her heel and leaving Joan absolutely confused. "What the hell?"

Winter was a hell of a lot faster than the blonde expected, and she ran after her. "Winter, wait! What's going on!?"

She stumbled in her heels, clumsy in them, and she winced. _'Dammit. Twisted ankle. How does Weiss fight in these things?'_

Joan followed Winter past a few latecomers, and she caught a glimpse of her disappearing into the bathroom. "Finally caught up."

She followed her in, knocking on one of the stall doors. "Winter? Are you okay in there?"

"Go away, Joan," came the reply. Was she crying?

Joan rolled her eyes, and she yanked on it. "Winter, come out. This is just ridiculous."

"Dammit Joan, just leave me be!"

"Like hell I will. Not until you tell me what the fuck is wrong."

"You wouldn't understand," Winter murmured.

"Try me." Joan folded her arms.

The stall door opened, and it revealed Winter's absolutely gorgeous body. The older woman's frame was flawless, not a single mark on her pale skin. Her large and supple breasts yearned to break free from their lacy prison, but that wasn't what got the blonde's attention.

No, rather it was the throbbing length that he had instead of normal lady parts. _'NANI?!'_

Her shock showed on her face, for Winter let out a sigh. "Like I said. You wouldn't understand that I'm…some sort of freak."

A tear started to roll down her pale cheek, and Joan strode forward, using her hand to wipe it from her face. "Winter? Look at me."

"What?"

Joan answered her by gently kissing her lips, closing her eyes. Winter tensed up, obviously surprised by the sudden gesture of affection, but she didn't recoil. Instead, she relaxed after a few heartbeats, settling her hands on Joan's waist in the same manner as when they danced.

Their kiss, while only lasting a brief few seconds, was enough. Enough to spark something inside both of them.

Enough to make their intimate and hidden desires boil uncontrollably.

Joan pulled away and she wiped her lips with sultry smirk, feeling those desires flood her southern region. "Ya know…if we stay in here, we'll inevitably get caught by someone who's had either too much to drink or needs to actually use the bathroom. But no one is going to be in their dorms, are they?"

Her hand reached down to gently caress the sensitive tip of Winter's cock, and she groaned out, her length twitching in her soft hands. "A-ahhh…"

Winter recovered, biting her lip as Joan continued to stroke her gently. "Where is your dorm, exactly?"

"Let me show you." Joan winked, and Winter's length twitched in anticipation eagerly.

* * *

Once they were inside Team JNPR's dorm, Joan locked her arms around Winter's neck and pulled her in for a kiss, the small blonde letting herself fall onto her bed. Winter's length was pulsing and throbbing against Joan's covered sex, and she let out a needy whine. "Winter, give it to meeeeee~."

Winter smirked, rubbing her cock against Joan through her dress. "So demanding. You act like you haven't had sex in forever."

"I haven't," Joan admitted, moaning out as the tip brushed against her sensitive slit. "Now please fuck meeeeee~."

Winter gave her another steamy kiss, reaching down and pulling down Joan's white panties. They were already soaked with arousal, and Winter eyed them sultrily. "Oh my. If I didn't know better, I'd say that you are quite the easy kitten to please."

"Winterrrrr~," Joan whined, squirming on the bed. Her creamy thighs opened up, and Winter took her by surprise by leaning forward and kissing her sex.

Joan moaned, moving her hips into Winter's mouth. "O-oh Oum!"

Winter lifted her head up, giving her a wink. "Such a naughty little thing. I love hearing your moans."

She gave Joan's sex another quick kiss, climbing on top of her and letting her erection throb against her entrance. Joan whined again, and Winter finally let her erection sink into her.

Joan's eyes widened at the penetration. She hadn't been with a guy before, and was mainly used to fingers being the only thing inside her.

But this, this was pure bliss.

She arched her back with a happy moan, shivering as she tried to get used to the thick length now inside her. "W-winter!"

"By Oum, you're so tight and wet," Winter managed to groan out. She began to move her hips, pumping her cock in and out of Joan's wet sex. "You sure you're not a virgin?"

It was far different than a lust-filled fuck, which Joan had a few of before she started dating Pyrrha. Their bodies were moving in perfect sync with each other, each of them responding to each other's movements and moaning happily.

The sounds of their flesh slapping together was far too much for Joan to bear; it drove her wild, and she raked her nails down Winter's pale back, leaving marks. "F-fuck! Kyaaaa~!"

Each thrust made her small breasts bounce, and Winter's hands squeezed them gently to add more stimulation to the blonde. Joan cried out, loving that she was getting toyed with and claimed at the same time.

It was a moment she wanted to last forever; if she was capable of it, she would have slowed time down just to make it last longer.

She wrapped her pale legs around Winter's waist, her nails digging in as the older woman hit that right spot again and again. "Yes~! Right there~!"

Her insides were being pleasured in ways Pyrrha could never pleasure her. All of it was thanks to that frosty surprise this gorgeous woman hid.

"I-I'm gonna…I'm gonna…!" Joan blacked out as her orgasm peaked. She shuddered, her hips bucking like an amorous mare, and she coated Winter's cock with her own juices with a scream of pleasure.

Winter groaned out as Joan tightened around her, milking her shaft, and rope after rope of her thick creamy spunk spilled into Joan's eagerly waiting sex.

Each string of seed that landed inside just added more to her pleasure, and Joan moaned out as the warmth surged through her body. "Oh fuck…it's so warm…"

Winter went to remove her spent cock, only for Joan to shake her head. "Winter…can this please not just be a one-night stand? Will you…go out with me?"

Winter blinked in surprise, and she nodded, giving Joan a gentle kiss. "I like the sound of that, Joan."

She flopped onto her, and Joan gripped her in a lover's embrace.

She was never letting her snow angel go.

 _ **A/N: And that does it for this smut. Like it? Want more of this ship? Tell me what you think!**_

 _ **Discord: DPL #5371**_

 _ **-DPLxBeAsTxSnIpE**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Well, I got a few bribes, and I am glad to announce a second chapter of A Frosty Surprise. I honestly didn't think I'd ever even look at this again, let alone consider writing a part two for it, but writing is weird like that, I suppose. Don't forget to check my bio for both a fanfiction author interview and a poll!**_

 **A Frosty Surprise**

 _Summary: Joan just wanted a dance with someone after her and Pyrrha's big breakup. However, she got a little more than she expected…_

* * *

Joan blinked her eyes open and for a moment she was surprised to see Winter laying in bed with her. It took a few moments for her to remember the events that had transpired the previous night between the two, but once they did a faint blush rose to her cheeks. She remembered how good it felt to have Winter thrust into her and claim her body, every inch of her girlmeat providing waves and waves of continuous nonstop pleasure.

Winter was still passed out next to her and she reached down tentatively to feel the stickiness that still pooled between her thighs. Her slender fingers came away sticky with her own fluids and she licked the tips of them to taste them. The slightly tart taste wasn't unpleasant and it rather aroused her. _'So…that's what I taste like. Mmm…'_

Her tongue lapped around her digits and she let out soft hum of approval, looking at Winter's sleeping form with her lips curled up into a smirk. She looked so peaceful asleep, with her white haphazardly scattered from its elegant bun and now falling all over her face. The silky white strands were swayed with each gentle breath she took and Joan found herself being drawn to those soft plump lips.

She couldn't resist leaning down and stealing a quick kiss. Joan planted her lips on Winter's with a small smile, eager to see just what her reaction would be. The older woman let out a soft hum of approval in her sleep and she blinked open her cool blue eyes to see who was giving her the special wakeup treatment.

"Good morning, Joan," she murmured, her voice thick and heavy with sleep. She rubbed her eyes and started to return the kiss, her hands slowly roaming over the blonde's frame. Joan noticed that Winter was paying extra attention to her breasts, kneading them with all the grace of a Schnee. Her hands weren't dainty and soft; Winter was a soldier after all, a specialist in the Atlesian military.

But that kind of ruggedness was what started to make Joan's nether regions burn with a fiery desire. Heat rushed to her core with the same amount of intensity as it did the previous night. Joan let a soft escape her lips, the noise muffled by Winter's mouth on hers.

Joan's hands slid down Winter's wide hips until they reached what she was aching for. Winter's cock was beginning to grow to its full length and she smirked as the blonde started to stroke her off. "Someone's in the mood this morning."

"Around you, how couldn't I be?" Joan whispered lovingly, the two going in for another kiss. Their lips met again but with more passion behind the simple gesture, Winter cupping her face as they kissed. Her hand stroked her cheek and her tongue suddenly prodded at Joan's lips.

The blonde was only too happy to oblige her. Her lips parted to allow entry and Winter's wet tongue slid into her mouth, her powerful thrusts easily dominating Joan's own weak licks. The knight could only whimper in arousal and increase the speed of her strokes, her hand gripping it tightly. "H-ha~..."

Winter decided to return the favor by rubbing a pair of her fingers against Joan's sensitive folds. The very tips of her digits slipped into her moistening sex and the blonde moaned in response to the entry. This gave Winter the opportunity to fully dominate her oral cavern and show her just who was in charge here.

Their kiss grew hungrier and hungrier, all the while both women were pleasuring each other. Joan felt the first drops of precum leak from the tip of Winter's thick cock and the blonde removed her hands to sample a taste of her essence. The sticky fluid was slightly salty though not unpleasant and she hummed around her fingers as she licked them clean. "You've got a fantastic taste~…"

Winter removed her own fingers from teasing Joan, her pink tongue eagerly lapping up Joan's juices. "So do you."

Winter pulled her in for another kiss, their breathing getting hot and heavy as the two naked women began to feel up each other more and more. Winter's cock brushed against Joan's wet pussy, the tip brushing along the pink folds to lubricate it. Joan whimpered in anticipation and spread her legs for her beautiful girlfriend, eagerly awaiting the penetration that would surely come any second now.

Winter kept teasing her, running the length of her cock against Joan's entrance. "Are you sure, Joan?"

"Y-yes…" She nodded and blushed, kissing her. "I want it…so much."

Winter tapped her thick erection against her clit a few times before slowly pushing the full length inside.

Joan's eyes widened at the entry and she threw her head back with a throaty moan. "Ah~!"

Winter let out a few huffs as Joan's insides contracted around her cock, holding her close against her. "Fuck, Joan. Even though we had sex last night, you're still so tight for me."

Joan responded by pressing herself against Winter's crotch, making sure that she was taking every bit of her. "Fuck me~."

Winter gave her a predatory grin and the blonde suppressed a delighted shiver. She was going to get exactly what she wished for.

Winter's hips began to slam against her perky rear, drawing out a series of loud moans from the two of them. It was simply incredible how effortlessly she slipped in without meeting any kind of resistance and she felt Winter's hands on her hips to keep her steady.

It felt so damned _good_ to be filled repeatedly over and over again. After a few quick thrusts, Joan's body once again grew accustomed to her girth and she was able to take the full length of her without a problem. "H-harder~!"

She felt Winter's lips meet the tender skin of her neck and the blonde moaned louder as she began to suckle on it, leaving bright red hickeys to show that she had been taken. She shivered as Winter's teeth lightly grazed her and she couldn't help but feel more aroused at the thought of someone either catching her in the act or noticing the pale marks.

Her sex burned with an uncontrollable heat and she let out a weak cry as Winter's hard cock thoroughly explored the moist cavern it was now inside. Her slick walls accommodated her well and Joan grinded her hips further back to take it. She was in complete heaven as Winter's body mashed together with hers, filling her to the brim.

The blonde looked backed at her as she continued to thrust into her, their bodies getting slick with sweat and their juices as they savored their love making.

Joan came first, letting out a shrill scream while she tightened and shook uncontrollably around her girlfriend's length. Her moan was muffled at the end as Winter's lips came down onto hers, Joan's hips bucking up a few times as she rode it out.

Winter merely smirked at her and gave her right breast a hearty squeeze, showing no signs of slowing down anytime soon. Joan let out a weak whine of protest as Winter pulled half of her length out of her dripping sex to tease her, trying to give the best glare she could muster. "Winterrrrrr. Don't tease me~."

The white haired woman licked her lips and began moving her hips again to pleasure her. Joan could feel her starting to pulse and throb inside her and she knew that her release was rapidly approaching.

"Fuck, Joan, you're so damned tight around me," Winter groaned out, pushing every bit of her hard cock. It started to grow tight and she let out a loud groan of pleasure as she shoved her girlmeat all the way in and came.

Joan gasped out as the sudden warmth flooded her core, threatening to send her over the edge again. She shook as Winter kept her cock buried inside her as she came, rope after rope of thick creamy spunk spilling into her eagerly waiting sex.

Both women blushed heavily as they panted for breath, Winter pulling her softening cock out with a loud wet pop. The blonde felt the sticky liquid dripping out of her and she panted heavily, reaching down between her legs. "Y-you know…I'm not on birth control." _'I probably should have told her that earlier. Fuck me I'm an idiot sometimes.'_

"In that case then, we better hope that today is a safe day for you." Winter scratched the back of her head with an awkward chuckle, looking at her load dripping out of Joan. "Otherwise, we'll have one hell of a problem. You are training to be a huntress, after all. Impossible for you to do that if you become pregnant."

"I know." Joan couldn't help but think of what would happen if she did end up pregnant. It would spell certain doom for her dream of wanting to be a legendary hero like her father Siegfried. But she couldn't help but feel as though she didn't really want to become a huntress at the same time. _'Do I really want to be one? Or is it just some dumb childhood fantasy that I'm beginning to grow out of?'_

She wasn't really sure what she should do, but she could think of a few people who might be willing to talk to her about it. _'I'll ask Ren and Nora about it later.'_

"Take all the time you need, Joan," Winter said calmly, stroking her cheek and kissing her lightly. "Just know that whatever choice you make, I'll be there for you."

"You…you mean it?" Joan asked hopefully.

"Of course." Winter smiled and motioned to their clothes lying haphazardly on the floor in a messy pile. "Perhaps though we should get dressed though. I imagine your team will be wondering where you ran off to."

"Meh, probably." Joan shrugged and gave her a sly grin as she found her clothes from the previous night, getting dressed. "Or there's the chance I already sent them a message saying I would be busy for the night." _'I'm sure Ren already told Nora not to bother us. Pyrrha, I'm not too sure.'_

A nervous feeling settled in her stomach and she pulled her hair back while Winter got dressed. She wasn't sure how she would talk to Pyrrha, especially since less than twenty four hours ago she was bawling her eyes out about their breakup.

She shook her head, taking a deep breath to try and calm her racing nerves. She didn't hate Pyrrha at all, but she didn't want to make their situation any more awkward than it already was. _'No, we can talk about it later. Right now, I just want to focus and enjoy the little things, like being with someone else who has suffered rejection.'_

Joan smiled and walked over to Winter, the older woman tying her hair back up into the elegant bun with all the fluid grace befitting of her last name. "Hey, Winter? I want to tell you something."

"What's that?"

"I love you."

Winter's blue eyes widened and she turned to meet Joan with a tender kiss, the two pulling the other in for a gentle embrace. "You know…you're the first person to ever say that to me. I love you too, Joan."

A soft knock sounded on the door and the two turned to see Pyrrha enter the room. The redhead was looking down at the ground awkwardly, shuffling back and forth uncomfortably. "Joan…I wanted to tell you…I'm sorry. I'm sorry I broke your heart. I was just so afraid I'd hurt you."

"Pyrrha…" Joan walked over to her partner and gave her a hug, rubbing her back. "I know. I know all that already. You told me that you couldn't make me happy, and I was upset at it. But I know why you did it. And you know something? I don't hate you for it. You just want me to be happy, right?"

"Right."

"Then mission accomplished, Pyrrha. You put me on a path to be happy with someone." The blonde gestured to Winter, the white haired woman standing quietly. "Thanks. For not just being a good teammate, but for being the best friend I've ever had."

"Thanks, Joan." Pyrrha wiped her eyes, giving her a smile. "As long as you're happy, then I guess I can be, too. Just try to keep it down next time, will you? Nora recorded the entire night you two had."

"Goddammit Nora."

Even though she was now dating Weiss's big sister, some things were never going to change for Joan Arc of Team JNPR.

 _ **A/N: Phew…done. It took a few days, but it's here. Remember to check out the poll question on my bio, and until next time!**_

 _ **-DPLxStrife signing off**_

 _ **C. Strife #5371**_


End file.
